The Eleven Tailed
by dolphingirl24311
Summary: <html><head></head>What if the Uchiha brothers had a sister but she or Sasuke don't even know it. And she has the eleven tailed sealed in her by Orochimaru. Yeah I'm not good with summaries. Rated T for language. Maybe Oc/Naruto pairing later.</html>


Hey people I hope you like this story and I promise that I'll update my other stories soon.

Disclaimer I don't own anyone other than my Ocs.

**Prologe**

"Hey let me go you bustard!" I yelled

"Yea right you little wolf bitch." The person said

Then I noticed that we were in some kind of sand village and that's when I noticed an opening in the bustard so I took the opening. And I bit his shoulder which made him drop me then I ran away from him until I saw a man who looked like a shinobi so I ran over to him.

"Sir I'm sorry for bothering you but can you please save me from that man he took me away from my home and my friends." I said

"Alright but if you don't mind me asking as to who you are and which village are you from because I've never seen you around here before." The man said with a kind smile

"Oh right my name is Hisae and I'm from Konohagakure mind if ask who you are and where what village I'm in." I said

"This is Sunagakure or Suna for short and I'm the Kazekoga of Suna so do you know why that man took you away from your home and friends." The Kazekage asked

"No sir." I said

"Alright how about this then how about I send your hokage a letter and tell him what has happened and that I'll look after you until your old enough to enter school then he can send someone to come pick you up. Besides I have some kids who might be a little older then you but I say you might get along with them." He said

"Ok and thank you Kazekage-sama." I said with a giant stupid grin on my face

When we got to the Kazekage's home I noticed two kids come running towards the door one was a girl and the other was a boy. Once they were standing still I got a better look the girl looked nine with blond hair put up into pigtails and the boy looked to be eight had dark brown hair. I got nervous that I hid behind the Kazekage who started to laugh about me being shy around new people.

"Oh hi there who are you and where are you from, my name is Temari" The blond girl now known as Temari said

"And I'm Kankurō." The brown haired boy now known as Kankurō said

"Nice to meet you two I'm Hisae and I'm from Konoha." I said coming out from behind the kazekage with a giant grin on my face

"Hmm when I get a better look at you I see someone very cute when you get a little older." Kankurō said

Then I started to blush and that's when I noticed a little boy with a teddy bear hiding behind the doorframe and so did everyone else.

"Hey Garra come here and the new addition to our little family." Kankurō said while pointing at me

"Hi there my name is Hisae what's yours?" I asked

"Garra of the sand and it's nice to meet you as well Hisae." Garra said

"Oh wait can I call you guys my big sister and big brothers since I don't have any family and everyone in my village hates me or some reason but I don't know why." I said

"Sure you can skirt." Kankurō said

"Yeah besides I've always wanted a younger sister." Temari said

"Yeah." Garra said then he had a smile on his face

And from that moment on me and the three sand siblings got along really well like I really was part of their family. So for the past three years I lived in Suna with the sand siblings up until my seventh birthday and that's when some people in strange mask came and took me home. But before I left I had to give everyone one little gift.

"Here Temari I made you this flower tiara." I said then I gave it to her

"Here Kankurō I want you to have a copy of the picture of the three of us together." I said then I gave him a small picture

"And Garra I want you to have the very first thing that you gave me I want to give back." I said

"And what was that?" Garra asked

"My friendship and another family member who will love you forever no matter what people say about you." I said then I gave him a big hug

"Thanks Hisae." Garra said then he returned the hug

"Hisae I want you to have this scoll it has all kinds of small wind type justices." Temari said

"Thank you Oni-san." I said

"Here Hisae I'm going to give you this prototype of one of my future puppets." Kankurō said

"Thank you Oni-chan." I said

Then I left for the Hidden Leaf Village to start my first day of going to the academy. But on the way back to the hidden leaf village we stopped for a little break. And while I went to get some water I noticed a strange man who had pale skin like snow, he had black hair, and his eyes were like snake eyes.

'I'm getting a really bad feeling from and he's scaring me from just looking at me.' I thought

So I decided to leave but before I got back to the ANBU the snaked eye man was standing in front of me and he a really creepy smile on. Then I felt something hit the back of my neck and I was knock out the man then picked up me leaving all my stuff behind.

"I got my little test subject back finally from the last time I saw her before I had to flee the village." The snake eyed guy said

"Hmm what is taking Hisae to go get some water?" The ANBU asked

So he went to look for me but the only thing he fought the bucket that I was using to get water with.

"Damn it where did she go I know that she couldn't just disappear into thin air." he said

Then he noticed that there was another pair of foot prints that was a little bigger then my own.

"Someone kidnapped her again the first time was when she was a baby from the Uchiha compound, then three years ago and and now again. I better get back to the Hidden Leaf Village and tell the hokage what happened on the way here." he said

~Mean while in a hideout in the woods somewhere~

"So this is the on who was left behind at the leaf Orochimaru-sama." a boy with glasses and white hair said

"Yes Kabuto she is but she was to young for me to put the curse mark on her. Now that she has grown some I put the mark on her now." the white skinned man now known as Orochimaru said

Then the next thing I know the side of my neck is burning like hell and that's all i remember because i passed out from all of the pain. And when I woke back up I was in some kind of cage.

"Oh look she survived the mark Orochimaru-sama." the white haired boy now known Kabuto said

"Ah it seems she has." Orochimaru said

"Who are you two and why did you kidnap me for I just wanted to go back home." I said

"Oh my name is Orochimaru and the boy beside is Kabuto. And the reason why I brought you here is because you a important experiment." Orochimaru said

"What do you mean by th..." but before I could finish i felt something hit me in the back of my neck

When I woke up again I was in a different cage with thicker bars.

'I'm not staying here to be some weird guys little experiment I need to get out of here.' I thought

Then I noticed that was just enough room for me to squeeze out of and when I got out I ran start for the exit then I was outside and running through the forest until I came across a little stream. Then I noticed two men on one of the banks one was every big he had blue skin, gills on his face six in total and the guy standing beside the blue guy was tall he had black hair tied up in a pony tail behind his head and had black eyes. So i decided to go over to them seeing as they are some what safer then that Orochimaru guy and a little bit more sane as well.

"Um excuse me but can you help me I don't know where I'm at and I just got away from a weirdo." I said

"Sure kid what's your name by the way." the blue guy said then he smiled at me and I saw his shark like teeth

"Hisae don't ask me what my last name is because I don't know it Mr. Shark" I said

"Hahaha I like you kid hey Itachi did you what this kid just called me." Mr. Shark said

"Hn yea I heard her but what I want to know is what weirdo you were running from?" the blacked haired man no known as Itachi said

"Oh I forgot to ask what your guys names where." I said

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and the guy over there is Itachi Uchiha." Mr. Shark now known as Kisame said

"So who was it that you ran away from Hisae?" Itachi asked again

"It was someone named Orochimaru he said that I was a important little experiment and he said something about me coming back to him after being a baby." I said

'What this girl looks like my long lost baby sister who went missing as a baby from the compound mother was so sad when she found her little girl was gone." Itachi thought

"Then you can travel with us until we reach your village." Kisame said

"Really?" I asked

"Yea oh what village do you live in anyways?" he asked

"The Hidden Leaf." I said

"Alright then we'll drop you off at the villages gates but we're going to stop someplace first." Kisame said

"Ok." I said

"Let's get going Kisame." Itachi said

Then we left from that area to go to the place that Kisame was talking about which was a hide out and I meet a lot of different people there.

"We're back and we have a guest with us." Kisame said

"What took you guys to get back here hn." a blond said

"Yeah and who is the bitch stand beside you two?" a man with slicked back black hair

"What did you call me you bastard?" I asked

"You heard me I called you a bitch." He said

"Bastard." I said

Then I went to attack him with all the things i was taught while I was in Suna then I used my chakra strings without him noticing and that's when my fun got started.

"Oh how about you punch yourself." I said

"How do you plan on doing that bitch when you can't even touch me let a lone get close to me." he said

"Like this." I said

Then I moved my pointer finger just a little bit and his arm made a fist then I moved my middle finger and he punched himself in the face. And I just smiled at the way he looked at me like I was doing something weird.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" he asked

"Oh look closely at your arm." I said

So he did and he looked surprised to see that there was chakra strings attached to his arm then he looked back at me like I was some kind of weird creature.

"How do you know how to use chakra strings I thought only Sasori now how to use them." he said

"Oh she can use those puppet strings." The blond said

"Yep a good friend of mine from a different village then mine taught it to me so I could protect myself from bastards like him." I said

"Hm not bad for a girl I guess." the slick haired guy said

"Thanks I think oh well so what's your name anyways." I said

"Oh right my name is Hinda." He said

"Ok so what about you what's your name." I said to the blond

"My name is Deidara hn." He said

"Well its nice to meet you two so who your guys partners names?" I asked

"Well my partner is Sasori." Deidara said

"And mine is Kakuzu." Hinda said

"Cool can I meet them and anyone else apart of this thing?" I asked

"Yeah besides I think Konan would like to have another female around." Deidara said

"Well I will need to go home so that I can become a ninja and go to school." I said

"Oh your not in school yet." Hinda said

"No I was suppose to be on my way home to get ready for school when well I don't want to say." I said

"Alright then we can let you meet everyone else then our leader will known what to do afterwards." Deidara said

Then they showed me around and I meet all the other members of what every these people are part of.

~Later that day~

"Hey Hisae." Itach said

"Yeah Itach-san?" I asked

"I'm going to be taking you back to Konoha." he said

"Awesome." I said

Then we left and headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village but I was getting tired from walking so i was falling behind.

"How about I carry you Hisae?" Itachi asked

"I keep going." I said

"Yeah right your about to fall asleep right now." he said with a smirk on his face

"No I'm not." I wined

Then he came back over to me and picked me up like an older brother would do.

"Hey Itachi."

"Hn." he said

"Is it alright if I call you oni-chan?" I asked

'If only knew that I really was her older brother.' Itachi thought

"I guess you can." He said

"Thanks oni-chan." I said

Then I fell asleep while he cared me back to the Leaf Village but while I was asleep Itachi put a block on my mind from when I meet him and everyone from that weird place. The next morning I woke up to find myself at the gates of the Hidden Leaf village.

"Finally I'm home." I said

Then a bunch of ANBU showed up making a circle around me.

"Hi." I said

"Wolf isn't this the girl who went missing a few months ago." Someone asked

"Yes she is." someone else said

Then someone came forward wearing an ANBU outfit, with a mask that looked like a wolf, and he had silver hair that defied gravity.

"Hi and yes I am the girl who went missing but I don't want to talk about it." I said

"It's okay let's go see the Hokage." he said

"Alright." I said

Then we went to talk to the Fourth Hokage and after we talked a little while I was told that I could start school tomorrow an that I would be living with Kakashi Hatake for now on.

~The next day~

"Hisae its time to get up for school." Kakashi said

"Coming." I said

Then I came out in my new outfit which was black pants with a short sleeve shirt one side was red and the other was blue. I also had a necklace that looked like it had a shuriken but I have a little secret and that is I have the earth bound seal on my left shoulder from 'him'. But the only people who know about it and who gave it to me is grandpa the third he said I could call him that and Kakashi.

"Bye Kakashi. I'll see you later." I said

"OK bye Hisae have a good first day." he said

When i got to the school I waited outside my new class room until I was called inside by my new sensei his name is Iruka Umino.

"OK you can come in now." Iruka said

So I went inside and stood in front of the whole class room full of people a year older then myself.

"OK everyone this is Hisae Hatake she is going to be in own class and she is a year younger then yourselves so be nice to her. Now Hisae you can take a seat beside Sasuke Uchiha." he said

So I went to my set while on my way to my set I was getting a lot of dirty looks from all the girls in the class room even though I didn't know why but I just seat down right beside a boy who's hair looked just like a duck's butt.

"Hi my name is Hisae." I said

"Hn." was all he said

"OK so I don't know what you guys are doing right now would mind telling me?" I asked

"Whatever just don't slow me down dobe." he said

"Fine duckbutt." I said

And that's how the rest of me setting next to duckbutt Sasuke until the graduation exam.

OK so how did I do please R&R but nothing to mean.


End file.
